makeup
by F.Vikus
Summary: When playing truth or dare, always pick dare, unless you're Jack. preslash JackBobby


**makeup**

**AN: **AU, part of the slash100 challenge. Please R/R

Summary: When playing truth or dare, it is always better to pick dare. Or maybe not.

It was a dare. Really. It was a dare that resulted in Jack hiding on the floor of Evelyn Mercer's closet with her tubes of lipstick and eye shadow and eyeliner spread around him.

Angel was keeping a watch downstairs for their mother – _how were you going to explain your son in drag?_" thought Jack - with Jerry in tow. They were both having way too much fun with this, Jack decided. Evelyn was out buying groceries. Between him and Angel, there wasn't enough food at home. Jack wondered how Evelyn managed with Bobby and Jerry alone. They each ate more than Angel and himself combined.

He knew he should have picked truth. It wasn't that hard, now that he thought about it. The worse he could do was blurt out who he was seriously in love with. And then maybe have the crap beat out of him. Jack sighed and rolled a lipstick tube to the end of the closet. It wouldn't have been bad, to say that maybe he liked Bobby more than the rest of the guys.

He uncapped a lipstick, and squinted at it. It was in a dark red shade, something that Evelyn didn't seem like she wore. He wrinkled his nose. Maybe Angel would forget about him…

"JACK!"

Or not. Jack sighed and pushed the closet door open.

Angel pounded up the stairs. "You done yet?" He poked his head into Evelyn's bedroom.

Jack crawled out, sweeping the makeup out of the closet along with him. "No." He dusted his jeans. "Why do I gotta do this?"

"You lost, little brother." Angel grinned, showing off straight white teeth. "Were you hiding?"

"Fuck, no." Jack tried to look indignant. "Lipstick rolled in the closet."

"Right."

_Smug bastard,_ thought Jack. Then he thought of something else. "Are you sure Mom won't get mad at me?"

Angel paused. "Nah," he said, pushing Jack forward.

So Jack ended up on the living room couch, Evelyn's makeup spread out on the coffee table. Jerry and Angel stood in front of him, identically posed with their hands under their chins. Jack felt like a butterfly on display. Or those times he dreamt he went to school naked and nobody told him.

Angel squinted. "I think he'll look good in," he paused to read the container, "spring blossom."

Jack flinched.

Jerry snorted. "Yeah, you would know, model boy." Angel punched Jerry on the arm.

"Well," Jack started to get off the couch. "I think this is a really bad idea so I'm gonna –"

"SIT!!" Two sets of hands pushed him back onto the couch, and he sat with an "Oof, and an incensed "SqUEAK" from the couch.

"We need a mirror," Jerry said.

"I'll get it." Angel dashed up the stairs almost gleefully. He came back down with the hand mirror from the upstairs bathroom. "Hold this." He handed the mirror to Jack.

Jack sighed. "Okay."

Jerry uncapped a black eyeliner pencil and held it to Jack's face. "Hold still."

Jack looked wide-eyed at the pencil. "No fuckin' way are you comin' near me with that thing!"

Jerry paused, then handed the pencil to Jack. Jack took it.

_Okay,_ he thought. _I've seen girls do this. Doesn't look hard. Just hold the pencil steady and – _

The pencil slipped and poked his eye. "Fuck!" Jack dropped the pencil and it rolled under the coffee table. He clutched at his eye and groaned. "Fuckin' pencil."

His brothers burst out laughing.

"Got it." Angel held the slightly dusty pencil. He blew on it. "I'll do your eyes."

Jack looked at Angel, horrified. "You're more of a fucking fairy than I am, and **I'm **stuck with the nickname?!" He scowled.

"That's because he's banging La Viva Loca," Jerry wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Ole!"

Jack squirmed. "Are you done?"

"Yeah." Angel held the mirror to Jack.

"New York Dolls!" Jerry warbled in a falsetto voice.

Jack stared at himself, eyeliner slightly smudged from blinking. He didn't recognize himself.

"He needs lipstick." Jerry grinned.

"You guys are sick," Jack said, tearing his eyes from the mirror.

Angel shrugged. "You chose dare, _sweetheart,"_ he mocked. He picked up a tube of lipstick. "Here. You can wear **'**Coco Red'." He uncapped the tube.

"No way." Jack backed into the couch. He held out his hands. "I'm not lettin' you come near me with that."

Angel paused. "Okay, you put it on." He held the tube to Jack.

Jerry snorted. "He's gonna screw it up. He doesn't know how to put lipstick on."

"And Angela here does?" Jack snatched the tube out of Angel's hand. "I'll do it myself."

Holding the mirror in one hand and lipstick in the other, he pursed his lips, and proceeded to apply the lipstick perfectly. He smacked his lips together and smiled.

"See?" he crowed triumphantly. "I can _so_ put on lipstick."

"Yes you can."

Jack froze. He slowly peered over the rim of the hand mirror. Bobby stood in front of him, bag in hand, Jerry and Angel on either side.

_Shit, _thought Jack. _Shit he was gonna get the shit kicked outta him shit he's gonna die shit Bobby's gonna kill him, or worse, never speak to him again. He's gonna get mauled or beat up 'cuz Bobby's younger brother's an actual fuckin' fairy. Shit he's gonna – _

"Bobby," Jerry began, but Angel reached behind Bobby to nudge him quiet.

There was a glint in Bobby's eyes as he eyed Jack. Jack heated up. He felt like meat hung up on a hook. Skinned raw.

_Exposed_. As if this was the _real _him. As if he really was a fairy and belonged in makeup and drag and maybe even liked it.

And maybe Bobby liked it too. Jack could feel his heart flutter. Or drop. Or both, if it was possible.

Then the moment passed.

"Jackie, I'd always knew you were a fairy." Bobby smirked. Then he reached into the bag he was carrying. "Well, fellas," he said, pulling out a red sequined dress, "how'd you think he'd look in the dress?"

---

_AN: Jack might've made a pretty good housewife. He sure looked like one making the turkey (check DVD deleted scenes). muahahaha._


End file.
